(1) The synthesis of 5-carboxymethylaminomethyl-2-selenouracil has been improved. (2) Glutamate semialdehyde was tentatively assigned to the carbonyl component that produced the unknown derivative from the hydrolysate of derivatized oxidized glutamine synthetase. This suggests that proline or arginine might be the amino acid that is oxidized in the protein.